If These Walls Could Talk
by myonlyheroin
Summary: An old house that holds too many secrets. A lonely man who can never leave it. And a girl who is lost, escaping a world she never belonged in. A Halloween fic for moflo19. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, another new fic. Though, this is for moflo19. Her love for Halloween is what made me want to write her a little something. I hope she enjoys. **

**As for ADSP, a update for that is coming sometime this weekend too. I've been sick for the past month with bronchitis and just now feeling up to writing all the things. I hope you understand.**

**This is unbeta'd, but preread by everydaybella. Chapters will be short, but I do plan to post all halloween day and most likely finish it this weekend. It will be a short fic.**

**As always, I own nothing of twilight. No copyright infringement intended. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

The house creaked and moaned the same way it had all those years ago, only now they were more pronounced, eerier if that was possible.

A for sale sign stood up in the front lawn, facing towards the street. Tall grass growing around it, and taking over the fence that had seen better days. The grass was no longer green, but brown and dead. It made the house look even more abandoned.

And it had been, for close to one hundred years. No one, not a single soul entered this lonely cold house since September of 1918.

Every time the wind blew, the house would groan and the window shutters would flap, breaking up the silence that lingered throughout the dark and lonely house.

But it wouldn't be lonely for long.

I wouldn't be lonely for long. And I had been alone a long time. Too long, really.

The curtains that covered the windows were now torn and tattered, but I couldn't bring myself to take them down. They still protected the house from unwanted visitors and a world that had long passed me by, a world I no longer wanted a part of.

Until her.

You see, I had to have her, needed her.

The moment that she walked passed the house, was the moment that changed everything. I would watch her as she would stop and stare at the for sale sign, her finger tapping her lips as she stood theire and thought, wondering if she should buy. I could see it in her eyes, her body language that she wanted my old house.

I wanted her to want it.

The need to spruce up the house and inject some life into hit me harder and harder each time she would walk by, but I couldn't bring myself to leave the house. I tried to step across the front door's threshold, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

She would just have to come to me instead.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, more will post tomorrow. Happy Halloween! **

**Thanks to everydaybella for pre-reading. And all mistakes are mine, since this is unbeta'd. **

**I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Fall had come, and with that colder air and few sightings of her. And for the first time in near a century, I felt lonely again, sad even.

I stayed in one room, not even bothering to look at the window. I knew she wouldn't show again.

I wasn't going to get my wish.

But one dark, stormy morning, I heard the most beautiful sound as lightening lit up the dark house and thunder rolled.

"Ma'am, are you sure you want this house? No one has lived in it for so long. It will require a lot of work. Are you sure you're up to it?"

I rushed to the window and looked down to the fence and for sale sign and saw her in all of her gorgeous glory. Her hair was long, brown and wavy, begging to have my hands run through it. Her pale skin was striking against the dark colored dress she wore with an overcoat that flapped as the wind picked up.

She sighed, "Yes, I'm sure. I think it's perfect for me. I'll wire you the money tonight."

I couldn't move, I was too struck with awe that she would be here soon. With me. Alone.

A few weeks had passed since that day and she was all moved in. she didn't bring much with her, just clothes and few personal items, but it wasn't much. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The house was already furnished with furniture long past it's prime, dusty and full of moth balls. But she didn't complain, she just continued to be here with me.

I had soon learned that her name was Bella, which was perfect, really. I had once had an Isabella, with the same brown hair, brown eyes and thin lips.

She would move about the house, and I would yearn to touch her, just to graze her hand, anything to make her learn of my existence.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Thank you for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are having a fun filled Halloween! Here is the next update. Enjoy! **

**Thanks to everydaybella for pre-reading. All mistakes are my own. This is unbeta'd.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

With each day that passed with her in my house, the need to make my existence known grew and grew.

I decided to start it off with the small things, though, looking back now, probably wasn't the best idea at the time.

She liked order, and I liked to mess it up. I'd move a blanket, or a glass figure that she had just put down. The scrunch of her face, as she looked around, sure that she had just set those items down somewhere else.

Cupboards that she had left closed, I would open and mess up the order she had the items. She would stand there, stare at the shelves, hands on her hips as fury built within her.

I won't lie, I loved to watch her face scrunch up in anger as she hook her head. I often wondered if she thought herself crazy a time or two.

The day that moved the biggest item yet, which was the bed she frequented, I got a reaction.

"What the hell?" She yelled as she came into the room, confusion covered her face.

Bella pushed the bed back into it's rightful place, turned around to walk out, and then turned around again to make sure it hadn't moved.

"I don't know who you think you are, but leave me alone"

Well, at least she knew _something _was here, and that she wasn't alone.

I would continue to misplace her items through out the house, and she would continue to get mad, stomp her feet and leave whatever room she was in.

One day, I took it too far. I decided to make a huge black blot appear on the whitest, and biggest wall in the house. She just stared, and promptly burst into tears, muttering to herself that she was crazy.

So, I quit misplacing items and made the black dot disappear. But I didn't stop trying to make my existence known to her. Eventually, she would figure it all out.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update. I'm thinking this will be around 10-15 chapters, give or take. **

**Thank you to everydaybella for pre-reading for me. Again, completely unbeta'd.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't apologize for the escalating creep factor. You can take that up with Edward. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

The nights grew chillier, and the house wasn't much warmer. For whatever reason, Bella refused to turn the heat on yet. And whatever fire she'd build, I'd blow out, just to fuck with her. Eventually, she gave up, and just covered herself with blankets.

Even during the night she was never alone, that was something I just couldn't allow, and its not like she could hide in this house from me anyways. I would watch her sleep. It seemed such a human thing to do. But she was still in denial. The sleep she had wasn't really sleep, but she somehow made herself believe that.

Whatever works, I suppose.

I pulled down the covers, noticing she barely wore anything, just a slip of a night gown. I ran my fingers up her spine, her body reacting to my touch, goose bumps covered her back.

But touching her, whether she knew I did or not, oddly felt of home. Of a long lost memory of a time I tried not to forget.

Isabella would have reacted the same way to my touch. The same shivers and slight moan as goosebumps covered her back. _My _Isabella would react to me just as Bella had. Bella didn't disappoint.

My fingers made a pass up her back again, as Bella tried to yank the covers back up as the room grew colder, allowing me to see her breathe in a white puff of air.

She shot out of bed then, her eyes wide and full of fear as she scrambled to cover her self.

She hadn't acknowledged me, but she could sense me.

"It's you."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**I hope you all have had a safe and fun Halloween! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for no update on this update, guys. Luckily, moflo19 didn't hate me for not uploading. *wink* Yesterday was crazy busy with my three boys. But you guys will be getting the last chapters of this story. **

**Thank you to everydaybella for pre-reading. **

**Enjoy! **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Could she see me? And if she did, did she recognize me?

She still looked the same, but different in so many ways. Her eyes were the same brown as my Isabella's, her face the same, but filled out more. Her hair looked longer than the last time I saw her and ran my hands through it.

I watched her as she stood there, her arms across her chest as if she were holding herself together. I wanted to hold her, tell her that everything would be all right, that I'm here.

So, I walked towards her, trying to move things as I moved closer so that she would see me, but I don't know if she noticed. Once I was face to face with her, as close as I could be, I ran my finger down her cheek. She backed away as quick as she could, a gasp fell from her lips as she met the wall.

It hurt to see her turn away from me. I hung my head and just stood there, and if I had a heart, it would have been beating so fast.

But I'm empty, no heart, no soul. And now, no Bella.

I looked at her again, staring, taking in her features. And I knew it, I knew it with whatever I had in me that Bella was my Isabella from so long ago.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thank you guys so much for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys are still enjoying! This story was such a great thing for me to write for Mo. It may not be a traditional halloweeny type story, but its what I had in mind for her. **

**Again, thank you to everydaybella for taking the time to pre-read this for me. **

**Enjoy! **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I left her alone. Instead of following her and trying to make my existence known to her, I hid and wallowed in a time where I was happy, and I did have her.

You see, we lived here together once before. We had just been married that June in 1918. She was the love of my life. Still is, if you can call what I am doing now as living.

She was my other half, my soul and I lost her that following September when the outbreak hit Chicago. I watched her take her last breaths as her hand stayed clutched into mine, her eyes full of fear as I told her over and over that I loved her, that I couldn't live without her. I whispered memories of us together, and once her eyes closed for the last time, I vowed to her that I would follow her and that it wouldn't be long.

But sometimes things don't work out how you want them to.

Not even a day after I lost my Isabella, I hung myself in the attic of this house. I had hoped that I would be reunited with her, but that was not meant to be. Instead of being allowed into Heaven with my beloved, I was cast down to stay here, in this house.

A ghost. A ghost who stayed in this old house and waited for close to one hundred years for his beloved to return.

And now that she was here, I couldn't even touch her, and let her know it was me. Not until she realized that she was just like me.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update. Two left and epilogue. **

**Thank you Everydaybella for pre-reading. Again, all mistakes are mine. **

**Enjoy! **

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

I had always believed in reincarnation, that our souls are not meant for just one life on this Earth. Though, some like me, become doomed.

I stayed up in the attic, unsure of where to go from here, when I heard the softest of whisper.

"Edward?"

I shot up and made my way to the room that Bella was in. She looked so lost and afraid, but once she saw I had entered the room, you could see her eyes light up with recognition.

She _knows._

"You can see me now?" I asked, my feet yearning to carry me closer to her.

She nodded, her eyes shimmering with un-shed tears.

"So you know now, then? You know what you are?"

Her eyes looked down to the floor as she nodded her head again and whispered a soft yes.

I went to her then, my hand softly lifting her face so I could see her beautiful eyes that I have not been able to see for so long.

"I have missed you and waited every day for you."

A sob broke free from my beloved, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me. It was heaven, and the purest form of bliss I could achieve.

Her head was on my shoulder as she kissed my cheek, and it felt so real. I didn't want to let this moment go.

"I have lived two other lifetimes after that September. I have searched for you, and never found you. You are my other half, Edward. I couldn't live without you again."

my mind whirled with thoughts of where she's been, what she has been up to, how she has lived, all the while thinking back on my lonely days of being here without her.

"I died 2 months ago, and somehow I found my way back here. Back to you."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**We are so close to the end, I really can't wait to see what you guys think of it as a whole. And I really can't thank you guys enough for taking the time to read this little fic I wrote for my, I swear to god, twinsie, Mo. I loves her, I hope she knows it. :) **

**Thank you to everydaybella. All mistakes are mine. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

We stayed wrapped up in each other as we watched the house grew dim and dark as night took hold. I didn't want to dwell on her death, or what had happened, but my need to know eventually got the better of me.

"When you say that you died...How?" I closed my eyes as I voiced my question, afraid to look at her as she answered, hoping she didn't die a horrible death."

Her voice started out soft as she answered, "I had tracked you down to this house, paid the realtor and went home. I knew you were no longer here as I was, so I..." I held her tighter to me, knowing whatever she was going to say would most likely be hard to hear. "I, well, I took a whole bottle of pills, a sleep aid." She said before she kissed me softly.

She was quiet again as curled into me. "My last thoughts were of you. I know, deep down, they were of you."

I couldn't let go of her, I just had to hold her, to remind myself that after everything, she really was here with me in the end.

"You won't leave me again?" I asked as I kissed her temple, holding her tighter to me.

"Not if I can help it. Nothing can take me from you now."

I sighed in relief with the knowledge that I would have her and get to keep her for the remaining days of our forever, however long that would be. It didn't matter to me if it was just a few days or a million years. I had her now, and I wasn't going to let her go

And if something did happen, I had faith that we would find each other again. We were and always will be each others half.

I was brought out of my thoughts as she began to kiss up my neck, all over my face and finally my lips, each one sealed with a whispered I love you.

I wondered if ghosts could make love, but I knew we'd find a way.

And somehow we did, we touched each other, slowly re-memorizing everything about one another. From our head to our toes, we remembered. We remembered all the kisses we shared, our favorite spots to kiss one another. The ones that caused the sighs and moans to be unleashed.

A light, a light so bright began to take over the room as eventually we became one. Whole.

We were finally home again, finally right where we belong.

Together.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thank you for reading and all the reviews and follows. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you guys have enjoyed the short chapters. It was the only way to really tell the story, and this one didn't want to be much longer for me. But I think it is perfect as is, and I hope you guys think the same. **

**Thanks to everydaybella. All mistakes are my own. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The for sale sign never came down, only know it was leaning on the fence that had seen better days.

No one walked by the house anymore and the dead grass was just the same as it had been all those months ago.

We would watch out the window together now as the world passed us by. New cars drove down the road, and new houses were built around us. I often wondered why this old house was never torn down, but I think they knew that in someway this house was special, and I think that is why it remained and we remained.

The house still creaked and moaned as it had before, the shutters still slammed against the windows when it would storm.

It was the same, but at the same time different.

It wasn't so lonely now, and I wasn't so sad.

I had her. It was finally, truly home again.

It wasn't so dark here anymore, it seemed and felt lighter.

I looked over at her, she was smiling and her eyes were brighter as she looked back at me. Her hand grabbing on to mine as she squeezed my hands three times.

I love you too, I thought back as I went back to looking out the window, realizing that this existence wasn't so bad after all.

It was perfect.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, here is the epilogue. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it for Mo. If you don't know Mo ( /Moflo19 on twitter) she loves Halloween like no other. It is her holiday. She changes her avi every day during October, and loves all things horror, it seems. This was my little gift to her. It may not have been scary, but it seemed a good little story for Halloween. **

**Thank you everydaybella for pre-reading. All mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Epilogue**

The sun was shining, the blue sky was clear, not a cloud to be seen as I looked around this field of flowers as Bella lay down next to me, her head on my lap as she read from a book.

I bet you're probably wondering how we left that old house. And to be honest, I still wonder myself, but it happened.

One day in early 2014 we looked out the window and noticed bulldozers and other machines show up on the front lawn, obviously here to tear down the house. Bella's eyes filled with tears, and mine with fear, because what would happen now? Where would we go? Would I lose her again?

I couldn't live through that.

But they did tear it down, and we, I don't know how to explain it, were free. As the last piece of that house fell, we felt a tingling rush through our bodies, and somehow we wound up in Heaven after everything and all of these years.

We were born again, sent back down to earth. A soul split in half, and I knew deep down we would find each other again. It didn't take so long this time, only twenty years.

She lived in California and I was born in England this go around.

We some how met when she moved to study abroad in England. She walked into a pub one night, and I was there with my friends. I sensed it the moment she walked in, and with one look I knew I had found her again. The moment her eyes met mine, I was home.

We were inseparable ever since. We never left the other alone for long unless we had to.

And now in this field as I listened to her voice as my fingers moved over her wedding ring and her stomach swollen with our child, I knew we would have many lifetimes ahead of us.

The End.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**I can't thank you enough for reading and taking the time to review. And Mo, I hope that you've enjoyed this little story as much as I have. **


End file.
